Clarissa Rue Simms
by Althea Clark
Summary: Daughter of powerful bloodline, follows in her father's footsteps. The first ever girl to have powers.
1. Chapter 1

Dark: I don't own the Covenant...because if i did, do you think i'd be writing fanfics that invole CALEB DANVERS? um, no deff. not.

* * *

**Tyler Simms Pov**- Ipswitch Colony, Massachusetts

I thought I'd be able to see my kids grow up. I thought that they'd have a father, someone that was always there for them. I mean I tried, I seriously did. I tried to be there, to love them, to hold them, to watch and protect them...but then Chase came back. He threatened everything I held dear to my heart. He took away my wife...he took my Alan, and poor little Clarissa Rue stood sitting in her bed, all alone. I fought Chase with all I could. Hell, I told him to kill me, have me _Will_ him my powers, but he wouldn't bite. He'd said that I should pay for what happened all thoes nights ago, while we where still in Spencer. How idiotic is it that he came back, and didn't even TOUCH Caleb and his percious family. Oh no. He took out Reid first. Reid was the cockiest, so he'd kill him, get him out of the way...which left me standing infront of my little girl, knife in hand...ready to fight for our lives.

Chase may have taken my wife and son away from me...but my little Clarissa Rue will forever hold the most sacred places in my heart. It's just too bad, that girls did not inherit the gifts and powers that the men in our blood lines do.

* * *

**Clarissa Rue's Pov**-

Today is a sad day in the five sacred families. A day that shall live in imfamy among the later generations. It's June 16th, 2006. It was only 17 years ago that my mother and twin brother Alan, where murdered, along with Ried Garwin and his wife. I looked into the mirror that hung on the back of my door. I was not tall, by any means...I also had long brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. My skin was creamy ivory, which contrasted well with my darker facial features. I was exactly like my mother. She was small in all cases, tom-boyish, if you will. I don't remember much of her, except for the stories that dad used to tell me every night before bed. "_You have your mother's eyes...dark, powerfully captivating brown_." He'd say it night after night, and I never grew tired of hearing about her.

I smoothed my black dress down and over my body. The dress itself wasn't small, it landed midthigh, and had a small v-neckline. My brown hair was pulled halfway back with pins and my eyes glittered with golden eyeshadow.

'Knock, Knock' sounded from the door outside my room.

"Come in!" I made sure I looked presentable as my father and Pogue opened the door. "Hey, I'm almost done... I just have to find my shoes." Pogue laughed and my dad slapped him on the back. I forgot their presence and started looking for my black shoes that dad had bought me last year, to the day.

"You look lovely Rue." I stopped my search and looked up to see Pogue smiling. He wore a dark grey shirt and lighter black jeans...and some sort of shoes. I don't know what you call them, whatever...they where on his feet. "Just like your mother." He looked into my eyes, making sure his comment did not upset me...which it didn't. Never would. I mean I missed my mother, yes, but things happened for a reason, and so far no family has come in contact with _him_.

"Awh, thanks P." Pogue's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Dad, have you seen the shoes you-"

"In the closet, bottom right." I ran into my closet, not bothering to turn on the light...and searched for my heels. Once I had found them I walked out of the small closet to find my dad sitting on my bed. He was fiddeling with the bright yellow bedspred. I saw him look around the room. It's been the same color since he and my mother had painted it saphhire blue back in '89 two weeks before my brother and I where born. "It's amazing that you keep the room the same color..." He mumured as if he had red my thoughts.

"Dad, you know yellow and blue are my favorite colors." I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to sit next to him on my bed. My room was somewhat bigger than most. The walls are a darker blue color, sapphire as I love to call it, the floors dark wood. All my fruniture is white, which makes my room look bright and airy, contrasting against the Massachusett rainy days. "Plus I don't feel a need to change...so why do it?"

Dad smile and twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and quickly slipped my black heels on my feet. I stood up faster than he, so I offered a hand. He patted me on the arm and walked past me.

"Dad?" My father stopped and turned to me and his face, much like mine, was blank. We all knew how this day made him feel. His dark brown, highlighted hair was shorter than normal, and his brown eyes...almost teary.

"Yeah Rue?" I smiled up at him, and then looked down. I wanted him to know, that I loved him, but no matter how many time I said it... I always felt as if he'd rather have Alan here...a first born boy, to carry the legacy. For I, will never have any powers.

"I love you daddy." He smiled, and the edge of his lips turned down slightly.

"I love you too my Rue." He said nothing and walked out of my room. Leaving me to follow suit.

* * *

Sad, I KNOW! right...jeeesh, how could I do this. But actually it was a dream I had once after watching this movie, and yeahh... though it was pretty cool,

R&R, puhleasee!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark: I own nothing ! except Clarissa Rue, and the boys you encounter in this chapter =p

* * *

**Clarissa Rue's pov**-

We drove down the familiar dirt road to the small private cemetary, that all five families owned...although four of which, were accepted. The fifth, well we didn't talk about them much, seeing as they were the reason why I was here right now. It wasn't raining, but the air felt thick and chilly. Dad parked the car, next to the other dark sleek cars, and ran around to open my door. No one knew how it felt to be the only girl in all four families. I mean, sure it had its perks...like I got to hangout with some really cool boys...and their other friends, but it had it's downsides too. Downside number one: No powers, Dowside number two: I always get hit on.

I held my hand out ot my father, who looped it though his arm as we walked though the small path, that led to the gravestones of thoes we lost. Everyone was standing around, waiting for us...we were always late...typical Simms behavior.

"There you are, oh, RUE!" I looked up to see Kate and Sarah smiling. They both wore simple black dresses and heels. Sarah had her hair expertly tied back into a low bun with small pieces of her blonde hair spilling out. Kate on the other hand had her long brown hair pin-straight. "You look beautiful." Kate said hugging me tightly. These women have become much like motherly figures in my life. Kate helped me when I had my first period...and Sarah when I had my first break up with Michael Abbot back in seventh grade.

"Thanks, you look amazing as always." She smoothed my curly brown hair down my back and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Crue!" I rolled my eyes. Kate's son Christian waved me over. "Over here...hurry up." He yelled again. He looked much like his father, tall and semi-muscular...although he had his mother's honey skin. His wavy brown hair hung to about his shoulders. Kate pushed me towards her son and Sarah threw me a sympathetic glance. I walked all the way to the boys. All three of them smiling down at me. Another downside: I'm always the shortest.

"Where have you been all summer? I barely recongized you over there with Mrs.D." I shrugged.

"Florida." The three boys before me stared at me as if I had spoken french. "F-l-o-r-i-d-a." Christan's eyes narrowed, and he went to tickle my sides, but I was too fast and hid behind Sebastian. Sebastian had light blonde hair, a combination between his mother and father, and flat blue eyes. He was not as muscular as either boy to his side, but he was pretty strong. He swam, so he had to be.

"No fair, why do you always hide behind me?" Sebastian pushed me away and I stumbled into Zane Danvers. Zane was a different story. He was tall and muscular, much like his father, Caleb. Zane smiled down at me, and his dark green eyes shimmered into the misty day, cutting right through the air. His dimples shown through a tad, and he pulled me right into a hug.

"What the retards ment to say, is that we missed you this summer." Christian and Sebastian nodded, smiling.

"Thanks...I missed you guys too." Zane didn't let me go. This was torture to it's highest exent. You see, ever since I could speak I knew I liked Zane...he never payed attention to me, though. He was always with Christian and Sebastian, off playing wizards. I was left out. It wasn't until recently that he even acknowledged me. I think it was summer of my freshmen year, when I traveled to New Jersey to see my mom's family. I had left, the tiny girl they always used to see...and make fun of, and came back a curvy young lady. Sebastian had a hard time keeping his comments appropriate.

"You grew too..." I shook my head in protest.

"I didn't grow an inch, not at all." Christian rolled his eyes and punched Sebastian in the arm.

"Dude, not cool." We all looked up to see Caleb calling us over. The service was about to start. I began walking, all the while Zane held my arm. He said it was to 'steady me, incase I fell in my heels' but Christian threw him a 'bullshit' look.

* * *

**Zane Danver's pov**-

I had been waiting to see Clarissa again. I missed her this summer... we didn't get to go to the shores, like we had planned...nor did we get to show her new powers that we had all gained. Our fathers' talked of her alot. She was always a subject of conversation between my father and Tyler. I wasn't sure if she was okay, because to me it sounded as if she wasn't, with all the talk. Then again, who knew.

Clarissa would always spend summers here in Ipswitch with the three of us, untill she had begged her dad to send her to 'rockstar camp'. She pleaded and begged until her father gave in. And I'm not going to lie, it was different without her around. We never had fun times, we couldn't show off...

"Zane! oh ZANE! there you are..." I paused and momentarly forgot that I still had Clarissa's arm. I turned around to see Sasha, the most annoying girl at Spencers. She always followed me around, like some love sick puppy. Clarissa's body went stiff, and I had an urge to comfort her. _NO DON'T THINK THAT WAY_. I unhooked her arm from mine, and instanlty regreated it when Sasha took Clarissa's place. Sasha did not radiate the warmth that Clarissa did, nor did she have the beauty. _Woah, did I just call Clarissa beautiful_?

I couldn't concentrate on the service. I couldn't even focus as I watched Clarissa walk all the way over to Christian and stand next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a slight hug. I felt my heart clench...and I noticed I wasn't breathing. "Zane, what's the matter boo?" I suppressed my urge to roll my eyes and jerked my arm from Sasha's grip.

"I don't feel good, please...don't touch me again." She rolled her stupid brown eyes, but gave up. After a few seconds the paster was saying his sermon for this occassion...and I glanced up at Clarissa. She was small compaired to Christian. Her body fit awkwardly up against him...her head was laying on his chest as he looked down at her twin's grave. The boys and I knew that she always felt compaired to her brother...that everyone in all the families, wished she was dead...and not Alan. For now, the Simms legacy was broken...unless Tyler wanted to remarry. He wouldn't. I looked down at Clarissa's hands and saw that she held some yellow lillies. Her mother's favorite colors. She threw the flowers as everyone else did too. I saw her eyes were red and puffy...she was a graceful crier...not alot of girls could pull it off, but she did. Christian pulled his arm tighter against her shoulders and she turned so fast into his chest and shook with tears.

My heart lurched for her at the moment. It should be me over there...comforting her. Not Christian. "Zane...walk me to my car?" Sasha and her annoying voice called to me over the silent tears. I shook my head and pratically ran over to where Christian and Clarissa stood.

"Christian?" He nodded and let Clarissa go, but not before he bent down and kissed her forehead. I shouldn't be jealous, but something was wrong. It should be ME kissing her like that. Why in the hell was I feeling all these feelings for her? Maybe it was because my 18th birthday was soon...and I would ascend...and it is proven that you find you 'life mate' when your ready to ascend. Maybe Clarissa Rue Simms was indeed my life mate....

* * *

Okayy. did ya like it? I threw in Zane's pov, because well i wanted to HA~

R&R pleasee


	3. Chapter 3 part one

Hey, thanks to my reviewees : Shaybay55 & Outsider looking in ! I so appreciated what ya'll wrote for me :] Fear not! it won't be sad, much longer...infact, well uh, you'll just have to read hehehe, Evil authoress...jk. ALSO: Thank you to all thoes who have read this story Ily , serriously!

Okay Disclaimer : YADDDYADDYADA...I don't own The Covenant movie, if i did....well Caleb Danvers would be my SLAVE and yeah uh on with the story...yeah

* * *

**Clarissa Rue's pov**-

The weekend had gone by faster than I had anticipated, and soon I was faced with getting ready for school. Of course Spenser Academy is a private school, offering education to only the privileged and thoes who can get scholarships. Although if you go to Spenser on a "charity" your likely to be the butt of all the jokes. Thankfully my father, like his fathers before him, went to Spenser since the creation of the school...back in the early 1800's. Well, by then the school had become one of the most prestigious schools in the New England area. Everyone who wants to go to Harvard went to Spensers. That said, it is still a private school, and therefore I have to wear a uniform. UGH uniforms.

The colors : Gray, maroon, red and black. How uglier can you get? Hmm? well not much. The styles: Well you can choose from skirts, to khaki pants, or even the ugly blueish gray pants the boys wear. I always wear skirts. ALWAYS. Its not that they make my legs look better, although that is a plus, well they're just not as ugly as the other "choices".

Today is Sunday. Tomorrow, well is monday for all you slow people...meaning school. So far, my schedule goes like this. Period 1- English 4; Period 2- Advanced Chemistry; Period 3- Honors Spanish 4; and Period 4- AP History: World/Us. Awesome right? Well yeah, except that Zane, Christian and Sebastian all have the same classes as me....ALL OF THEM.

And while we're on the subject of the hot boys that I happen to hangout with, Zane: He's such an ass. What was he thinking of inviting Sasha-no-good-slut McPherson to the Ceremonies? Hmm? What in hells name was he thinking? Was he trying to make me jealous? Well whatever he was thinking, it did no good for him. It only made me realize that Zane Danvers is the ONE person I could NEVER be with. Pompous ass.

* * *

**Zane Danvers's pov**-

Mondays are all the same. Waking up from a party that happend over the weekend, and not wanting to go because you're still hungover from said party. Well this Monday, was no exception. The boys and I had been invited to a party after the Ceremonies, which we gladly accepted. It was the anual "beginning of the year, good bye summer" party. I had a half-a mind to call up Clarissa, but I didn't. Like I said; HALF-A mind. Of course she'd be there...she was popular, and beautiful, and smart. HOLD the phone. Did I seriously just say that ? All of that ?

"Zane!" My mom, Sara, called me from downstairs. "Zane! The driver isn't going to wait forever.!" I quickly throw on the ugly maroon and gray sweater that the school gave me. Ugly. I detest these uniforms...alot.

"Coming!" I don't even bother with a backpack. Its no use...so instead I grab my solo binder and the black and green notebook my mom had bought for me. I make my way downstairs to see my mom sitting in the middle of our larger-than-life "study", although no one ever does any studying in there, reading some sort of book. The animals that my grandfather and his forefathers had shot were surrounded by the small trinkets my mom and her family gave into ours. "See you later mom..." She holds up a piece of paper, maybe my schedule? Hopefully it was. "Uh, thanks." She kisses my cheek and goes back to whatever she was reading. I quickly run out the front door to find that its, what else, RAINING! Awesome first day this should be.

* * *

**Christian Parry's pov**-

I drove myself and Bastian to school today. No sign of Cure, or Z. Neither one of them called me to get a ride; hell they should already have their liscences! But no, im the one that always has to drive...everywhere. And in all honesty my car is going to die a slow painful death by overdrive... I know it.

"Dude, what is up with you today?" Sebastian nudges my arm on the steering wheel, then proceeds to turn up the heat. For it just coming out of summer, it is already cold as hell here. Then again, Ipswitch, Mass is deffinatly a weird ass town. Everyone always gets the wrong ideas about it; OH the witches lived there- partly true; Well there were bad witches there that killed people- okay so not in the olden days, but surely now that was something to be afraid of; Wiccans and Evil live in Ipswitch- Hell no there is no wiccans, well besides the old crazy lady down the street, but she doesn't count, and there is no evil. We got rid of _Him_ long ago. "You're doing it again." Bastian muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snap unable to control the anger thats already threating to spill over. Sebastian merely rolls his blue eyes and runs a hand threw his blonde-ass hair.

"Nothing dude, you're just distracted...seriously though I had asked you a question...didn't you hear it?" I shake my head, and notice that my brown curly hair is starting to get a little too long. Time for a hair cut. "THERE YOU GO AGAIN!" I pull into Spensers's parking lot and see Clarissa getting out of her driver's car. That girl would never even have to lift a finger...her father, well he owns most of the car dealerships in the surrounding towns...and makes a lot of money.

"What is it that you want to tell me...because you getting on my fu-"

"-nky nerves..." Sebastian cuts in. He never really swares. Its quite funny.

"Sorry Bastian." He shrugges and a piece of blonde hair falls into his face. "Anyway, what were you saying.?"

"Nothing dude. Lust after Clarissa all you want, just go ahead." He gets out of my sleek little black mercedees and slams the door.

"DOOR DUDE. Door." He acts like he didn't hear me and runs off to meet Clarissa in the front of the school. Even though its raining...something tells me that today isn't going to be as awesome as everyone thinks it should.

* * *

**Sebastian Garwin's pov**-

After my little rant in Christian's car, one that I should point out that HE wasn't even listeing to, was over I ran to meet up with Crue and Zane. They always stood outside the front doors to the main hall. All the popular kids stood out there. As I was walking up I saw Clarissa talking to one of her very good friends Quince Smith. Quince was really pretty to me, gorgeous even. Her firey red hair always curly and cascading down her shoulders. Her clear green eyes always on me...I had always wanted to ask her out, but never had the courage.

"Bastian!" Crue yells. Her brown hair is straight as nails today, instead of curly the last time I had seen her. Her brown eyes sparkling into the rainy day. She smiled as she hugged me, and I saw traces of dimples on her cheeks, they were no where as pronounced as Zane's though. "Ready for the first day?" She asked as she smoothed down her skirt. I could see why Christian thought of her as pretty...everything about her screamed gorgeous...but for me, she just wasn't. She was the best friend I've had since I was born. Plus I think Zane may have a thing for her...but I can't tell. Her gray skirt flipped up in the wind and she laughed with Quince as they grabbed each other's skirts to keep them from lifting. Quince wore a dark maroon sweater with a gray undershirt, while Clarissa wore a gray sweater that matched her skirt with a red undershirt. Together they looked amazing.

"I'm not ready. I just wan't to go home...and play games." Crue laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Silly... we've only got four classes this year. Get over it." Quince rolled her eyes as Zane walked up. All dark and mysterious, or that's what he seemed like he was going for. He wore something similar to me. Dark blue pants, red and gray sweater...white undershirt. Although when he wore his sweater it seemed to cling to his muscles, and all the girls screamed over him.

"Its whatever Crue." Quince smiled and instantly I knew I was falling. Falling in love that is. I would never admit it, hell no, never would...but that doesn't mean I don't feel it.

* * *

This is part ONE of two =p so wait for the nextt oneee, mkaay? I had to make this a "filler chap" so that way I can get in all the details that I needed to.

Think you know what's gonna happen this year at Spensers? Well you probably can guess, but nothing will prepare you for-

SOMETHING THAT I CAN'T SAY DUUUH!

R&R puuuhleassee


	4. Chapter 3 part two

Disclaimer: **Yeaaaah I don't own crap from the Covenant**...sad I know =[ uuuh. SCHOOL IS SUCCCKING, just let me tell ya. I freaking hate chemistry, and english, and alot of other stuff. espically computer apps. Let me say that English is my favorite subject...but when you put me in with a bunch of stupid and illeterate people, what in the heck am I supposed to do? There are people in my freaking class that can't even form a correct sentance with out the N word, or the F words, or other words...jeeeesh. People, learn how to speak correctly...it benefits EVERYONE, trust me. =p haha thanks for listeing to my rants yall...and i should be updating alot this weekend. ! OHMFG. GO CARDINALS! yyayaya.. hopefully yall can pull off a win...im Roootin for the underdogs. ! AGAIN: THanks to all who read and reviewed this story; yall are my muses.!

* * *

**Clarissa Rue's pov**-

Monday has progressed slowly. Painfully slow actually. English had its perks, like I sat next to Christian and Quince... but then again it deffinatly had it's disadvantages also: like sitting next to Zane, who never spoke to me, thoughout the entire period. Also I had to watch Sebastian glare at Arik, who is in LOVE with Quince. Of course we all knew Bastian liked her, he just never said anything. Chemistry and honors Spanish had gone by rather quickly. We watched some silly movie on Gravimetric Filtration, which we would be doing a lab on during Thrusday's class, in Chem. And in Spanish we were gearing up for our anual "Help the Hispanic" community charity project. I was set up as event coordinator, therefore I have to set everything up. That's not that bad, but what made me angry was that Mr. Montley put Sasha McPherson in second command! What was with that? Zane seemed a little bit amused by this, for the shear fact that I know he could take me down, I didn't say anything. Then came lunch, which was an entirely different story.

"CRUE! QUINCE!" Bastian called over all the other students sitting and chatting in the cafeteria. "He waved his hand over his head and smiled as we sat down. "Hey ladies, what's going on?" he didn't even wait for me to say something till he was ocupied by staring at Quince.

"Um..." Quince looked at me with the sort of expression that screamed 'save me'. She smiled when I winked at her.

"Bastian, aren't you going to come with us tomorrow night?" He stopped staring at Quince and looked up at me. His bright blue eyes sparkling in the flourscent lights.

"Where are you going?" Christian asked as he and Zane sat down. Zane, who normally sat next to Sebastian sat next to me...which was odd. "Because you know, we want in...right dude?" He looked to Zane who nodded in agreement.

"Well, maybe we don't want you there." I said while smiling, hopefully they knew I was just jesting. Zane rolled his eyes and smiled down at Christian who looked like he was crushed. Quincie and I went back to planning our 'adventure' and the boys started talking about some up and coming swimming meet. All of us, well the normal humans, had failed to notice the man dressed in all black walking towards our table. The boys instantly stood up and looked towards the man.

"EXCUSE ME SIR...! SIR!" One of the lunch operators called to him. He didn't pay attention, he just kept walking towards our table. She radioed someone and left to get the RO.

"Clarissa." Zane said though, what I presumed was clentched teeth, he fisted his hands at his sides. "Take Quince and meet us outside." I nodded as Quince grabbed my hand and we walked as fast as we could out the lunch room doors.

"Rissa, woooah, okay slow down please?" Quince said as she huffed a deep breathe.

"Sorry Quince, but I..." I couldn't get my last words out as I heard the doors fly open, and standing there, was the same man. He was as tall as Zane and had close to the same color hair as Christian. It was, however, not as curly or as long as Christians is. He wore all black. Black pants and a long black shirt, with a black undershirt. His hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves. He smiled when he caught sight of myself and Quince. Quince looked to me, her eyes wide with fear. "Run." I whispered. She nodded and we took off in two different directions. She was heading towards the west building, while I was headed towards the parkinglot. Hopefully Christian still left a key under his rear bumper.

* * *

**Zane Danver's pov-**

Who ever that man was, he was absoloutely insane. He picked Christian up and threw him into a table that connected with ours. He then preceeded to charge at some other students, effectively scaring them senseless. Alot of screaming was heard from within the halls, and such, as MORE men emerged from the doors. Whatever their mission was, I would have to stop it. As a leader, as "Alpha" I was supposed to protect all thoes around me. And right now, I was doing a pretty shitty job.

"You." The in the lead took off after Clarissa, while another attempted to attack me. I was ready for his attack and instantly used. I pushed the energy out of my hands towards the man who caught the energy and smirked while throwing it elsewhere.

"Think you can do better than that." He sneered as he picked up a chair and threw it, with much more force than anyone normally could. I tried to block it, but it hit me on the forehead. It just nicked me, but it was enough to reneder me useless. "Guess not." He shrugged and followed the first man out the doors. I tried to sit up, but was held down by Christian.

"LET ME UP CHRISTIAN!" I yelled when he wouldn't let me up. He shook his head and sighed.

"What in the hell were they?" I was too mad to even answer him. "They couldn't be us, because well, we're us...you know?" I shrugged.

"Let me up, I've got to see if Clarissa is okay!" He was suprised for a moment, but let his hand fall to his lap. "Which way did she go?" He pointed towards the west facing doors.

"I'm coming with you, looks like you could use the help." I nodded and walked as fast as I could to the parking lot...knowing that if Clarissa was as smart as she was, she'd take the key from Christian's car...and run.

* * *

**Sebastian's pov**-

After Zane was thrown down by that man I left to find Quince and Clarissa. They left through the west doors, although I knew Clarissa better than that. She'd tell Quince to run...and Quince would run. They were smart girls, although Clarissa knew what was going down, Quince did not. And as long as I could help it, she'd never know. I could enver put her through this. EVER!

I rounded the corner to see a bunch of girls crying. I pointed towards the front of the school as the police were patrolling the area. "Go there, they'll help you...promise." All of them nodded. Once the girls were out of my site I started running. "CLARISSA! QUINCE!" Yelling, I failed to notice that alot of the cars were gone from the parking lot. No doubt alot of kids weren't coming back today...

I yelled the girls' names a few more times before I found Quince being talked to by a police man. He was heavy and staring down at her, like prey. "QUINCE, oh jeesh, Quince.!" I ran up to her and picked her right up off the ground. She was crying as I lifted her up and smoothed her red hair down her back. "Shhh, you're safe now." She nodded and pulled her head back. I finally got a good look at her face, her eyes were red and swollen, no doubt from crying. Her usually curly hair was pulled back into a low pony tail, and extremely messy. Something instantly registered in my mind. WHERE WAS CLARISSA? "Quince, were is Crue?" She started crying again and shook in my arms.

"They took her....they got her Bastian!" She sobbed into my sweater. "Mmm mmm mmm mmm." Her crys were muffled as she hid her face in my chest. I knew that Zane and Christian must be flipping shits right now. Both of them, knowing that the girl, who was rightfully Zane's mate, and Christian's lust, was GONE.

"Sir, I need to get her account of the whole ordeal...then I need your statement." I nodded and set Quince down, while I left an arm around her shoulder. "Alright Miss Smith, what happened exactly?"

She took a big breathe before she answered him. "Clarissa and I were standing outside the west doors, when that same man that had attacked the cafeteria, came out and starting running after her. She told me to run, so I did. She headed towards the parking lot, while I tried to run towards the front of the school. We ended up in the same place, looking around when out of no where a car stopped...RIGHT ON THE SCHOOL LAWNS...the doors were opened and she was flung inside." She took another deep breathe. "She was gone before I could even stop them... I didn't even see their faces. All were dressed in black..." She trailed off as I noticed Zane and Christian walking towards the parking lot fuming.

"I CAN'T BELIVE SHE STOLE MY CAR!" I heard Christian yell. I thought it weird that Quince said she dissappeared, while Christian's car was gone. Of course Clarissa would take Christian's car, she would, it was a plan that her father had ever since we could drive...but Quince didn't know that...or did she?


	5. Chapter 4

Just so you all know, I've fallen inlove with the band Fireflight ...! love love love em, So hence, they shall make a appearence in this chapter! Oh, how mean of me was it to make you think Clarissa was done for ? Oh mean mean mean me. hehe oh well, ya'll needed a good cliff hanger in here some where. JK. Ready for more ? Well here you are: Thanks to all of you who are reading it, makes me think that I actually have SOME talent...and yeah : )

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the Covenant...or any of its characters...or the songs I shall use in this chapter either !

* * *

**Clarissa Rue pov**-

Alright, so when I said I was thankful that my father had even remotely thought ahead...incase of situtations like this, well hell...I will be eternally greatful. I found Christian's car parked towards the end of the parking lot, and ran for it. It had been a while since I've ran anywhere. It think my friend Callie and I ran all the way to the shores, and back...at the beginning of the summer...but that was about it, so running felt nice. Although, running while being chased did dampen things a tad. I risked a glance back towards the school to see the evil man (that's what I shall call him from now on) running full speed towards me, smirking. I pushed harder on my legs, and made them jump over parking spaces, that were left empty. Thankfully alot of the seniors had chosen today, to skip.

I reached Christian's tiny black Bmw, with enough time to search for the rear key. Probing my fingers under the bumber and scratching my knees on the blacktop, I finally found the key and ran to the car door. I pushed the key into the hole, and glanced up at the man coming towards me...faster even now. I yanked the door open and launched myself inside. Not bothering to even put a seatbelt on I started the car up right away and peeled out of the parking lot.

Finally feeling safe I turned the radio up. For some odd reason the song Unbreakable by Fireflight blared through the stero system. It was funny to think that Christian would listen to music like this.

* * *

**Christian's pov**-

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE STOLE MY CAR!" I threw my arms up and looked around. "Of all the times in the entire history of the world, she steals my bloody car NOW!" Zane rolled his yes. Sure, if it was _his_ car, he'd be pissed too. But come on...its MY CAR!

"Could you quit it?" Zane said through clenched teeth. "Your acting childish."

"Childish?" I scoffed. He was one to talk. "Your one to call the pot black." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Kettle." Zane mumbled. He looked to his left and then down again. Whatever he was looking for he never found it because he cursed under his breathe. "Shit."

"What are you looking for? You know if you let us help you for once...we could work together." He stood up straighter and for once his eyes looked deadly. They never turned fully black, although I could feel that he wanted to. Ha. It's funny that he thinks he could beat me, just because his dad is the old "leader" doesn't mean he needs to be. Infact he should step down, let some one else...reign.

"I don't know what I'm looking for idiot." He turned on his heels and walked towards Sebastian and Quince. If this where a movie, I know a really sad song would be playing. One for the lost Clarissa...and one for the wounded friendship, that was threatening to be torn apart.

* * *

**Clarissa Rue pov**-

I left school so fast that I didn't realize were I was headed. I was much past my house...and more towards Zane's. Of course I couldn't go there. They'd look there...they'd be watching all the houses. But there was one place: And this place I haven't been to since I was a kid. I haven't been there, since all the boys showed the tell-tale signs of gifts and powers. The one place where everyone knew I'd go, but wouldn't dare look: The old Ipswitch Caves.

Hear me now, these caves are pretty damn scary. Stuck in the middle of the woods, were no one travels. It's even said to be haunted, but we all know thats a load of rubbish. Animals never stray to close to the cave enterances, and yes...there are four of them. One rear facing towards the south, and one opening towards the north. There are also two facing east and west. All sacred directions acounted for, and yadiyada.

I pulled Christian's car into 4-wheel drive and headed towards the caves. Not once did I feel like I was being watched, but that didn't mean anything. I didn't have the heightened senses that the boys all had. I was: Normal.

Once I reached the middle of the forest I could see the tops of the trees start to grow over, making a canopy, where little to no sunlight shone through. I parked the car and turned it off. No need for someone stealing Christian's car and leaving me in the middle of a damn forest. I slamed the door shut, making some leaves on the ground fly up. Once the leaves settled I took in my surroundings. Middle of a forest...check, dark and wet green leaves...check, scary caves...check. I turned around to see nothing but greens. Dark and light, all mixing to create a beautiful medium color...lime I guess, although it wasn't bright. It was more like dead lime. And this forest was, for all intensive purposes...dead. I took one more look around, and walked towards the caves.

* * *

The inside of the caves was much like that of the movies...although, there were no scary man-eating dead things, atleast I hoped. From where I stood I could see all four enterances to the cave. All four of them dimly lit, just like the one I was in. I took out my cell phone, and cursed to myself, that I didn't have signals. Of course, the Gods wouldn't be so gracious to let me have _that_ good of luck. I walked to the middle of the caves, to find some old carvings on the walls, some old lawn chairs that we used to bring down here in the summer, and some old bones? What in the hell....nothing could live out here. Unless it was already dead, which I hoped for.

I sat on one of the old lawn chairs and once my butt sat down I fell to the ground with a 'oomph'. Cursing, again to myself, I let the cave have it. All the pent up anger from situations both new and old. I picked up a rock and threw it at the cave wall and felt a little bit better. The first one was being stupid enough to think I could have trusted the boys to take care of me. When the rock hit the wall it exploded into tiny pieces, so I picked up another one and threw it. That one's for Christian and his over-protective-love-sick self. That one felt good. The third was for the stupid men that deceided to come after me today. The fourth was for the caves being so damn scary. The fifth, hell that was for Zane and his being a jerk lately. I mean, what is wrong with that boy? I picked up another rock and was ready to throw it when I heard a voice.

"Would you stop throwing rocks at my home?" I froze and turned around to see a tall lady. She had light blonde hair and bright silvery-blue eyes that sparkled into the faint light. "You're ruining the interior." She laughed and it sounded hauntingly beautiful. "My name is Naomi." I gulped rather loudly and dropped the rock to the floor. I contemplated screaming...but instead she held up her hands. "I sware, I mean no harm." She took a step towards me and instead of hearing her footsteps I heard silence. Not my breathing, or my heart beat could interrupt her walk. Her blonde hair was ruffled as a breeze made its way though the caves...and instantly her dress swung up, which made me realize that she wasn't dressed like anyone I've seen before. Naomi wore a simple off-white dress that went all the way down to the floor of the cave. It was made of, what looked like, lace and taffeta. Pretty beads lined her ribcage to create the most delicate baby-doll style cleavage.

"Y-you...you..." I couldn't even speak. Something to me was deffinatly wrong.

"Say it with me dear child...Ghost." She smiled when she said Ghost, like it was some sort of honor. "You're not really scared of me are you?" I nodded twice and tried to take a step back, but tripped on a small rock. She laughed and dissappeared. I looked around for a second and shook my head. Maybe I was just hallucinating. Yeah that's what I was doing. I sighed and helped myself up only to be pulled back down by a swift breeze.

"Hey." I complained. Naomi laughed again, that same hauntlying beauitful laugh.

"Not my fault. That was Daniel." She appeared right in front of me again, this time with a man. He was a tall as she was, with darker blonde hair. His eyes, were dark brown...just like mine. "Daniel, when I said I needed you're help, I didn't mean to harm the dear one."

Dear one? Was this lady on crack? She must have been. "What are you smoking...and where can I get some?" I joked, only to have both of them look at me funny. "Nevermind, look I gotta get going. Later." I tried to get up again...to be pushed back down by that damn air. "DANIEL!" I screamed, but they where gone.

"CLARISSA!?" I heard a familiar voice yell. I pushed myself off the cave floor and ran to the opening, to see Zane walking towards me. "RISSA!" Zane said while running towards me. Zane met me half way to the caves and instantly pulled me into a hug. "I've been looking for you everywhere...why'd you come here?" He buryed my head into his shoulder and laughed. "I told them all you'd come here."

"Zane, take me home please." He held me back at arm's length and shook his head.

"Oh no, you're not going home...they're all around you're house." He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. "You've got to go to with Garion." I shook my head this time.

"NO! Not Garion...he's, he-" Zane shut me up by kissing my forehead. His lips were smooth against my skin...and I couldn't be sure if I heard him murmur "Atleast your're safe with me now." But none of that mattered. I was in his arms, and for once...I felt like I should be there.

* * *

Like? Yeaaah, well let's hope so.

R&R PLEASEEEE!!

it makes me happy = )


	6. Chapter 5

Yeah; I hope it snows tonight...the news said it should: WHICH MEANS NO SCHOOL! yay, cuz school sucks. hehe. anyway, im so bored, sitting home all alone, and yeah, nothing to do...so im writing... CHEEERS FOR ME~ anyways :

**Disclaimer: Yup, don't own shiiiz from the Covenant: Although I do own Kira, Christian, Zane, Sebastian & Quince...oh and the two ghosts ya'll met last chapt.**

* * *

**Zane Pov**-

I'd found Clarissa at the old 'witch caves'. She looked paler than I remembered her. Weither it was the dim light shining through the forest, or the fact that she claimed she saw ghosts in the caves... I wouldn't know.

"Clarissa, I sware to you that there is nothing in thoes caves." She was currently pushing me back towards the caves. Her eyes narrowed.

"And I sware to you that I SAW THEM!" I took a deep breathe and caught her arm that pushed against my back.

"I can walk on my own..." She pulled her arm from mine, and I wished that I could hold back the stupid comments that always eurpt out of my mouth. She smiled like she had heard my thoughts. Oh shit, what if she did hear it. "Clarissa?" She lifted a finger to her delicate lips, making me think rather...um heated thoughts.

"Hear 'em?" I shook my head. "Then really listen Zane, I sware....you can call me crazy and anything else you want. Just listen." I let my senses go and listened as closely as I could to the forest. I heard some trees rustly in the distance because of the wind...and I heard the rain faitly hitting the trees at the canopy.

"Rue, I don't hear anything." She put her hands on her hips and then I heard them. Laughter.

"SEE!" She screamed when two ghosts floated to the gound infront of us. "I TOLD YOU, idiot." She got quiet and scooted closer to me. Feelings unknown to me flooded through my veins. I wanted to hold Clarissa, I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be scared...but the stubborn ass in me wanted to show here that there was nothing for her to be afraid of. That I'd always be there to protect her. '_oh you did a mighty fine job of that earlier today, when thoes men tried to take her_..._huh_!' the voice inside my head sneered.

"Back already dear one?" Dear one? What in the world. Clarissa nodded and stepped closer to me. "AH! Who do we have here?" The lady in the front stepped towards me too...

"Naomi, love I don't think that's such a good idea." The man to her said warned. She shrugged him off and took another step towards me. I felt Clarissa's arm touch mine, and her hand...GRAB MINE. Oh, jeeeus the warmth of that small little hand the fit perfectly in mine... was like magic.

"And you're name is?" She asked. It was then that I noticed that they both wore different clothes. Such clothes that one would have worn back in the late 1700s to early 1800s. Dresses that showed little to no skin, breeches that tucked into boots. Waist coats made of wool and cotton. The lace on Naomi's dress looked soft to the touch, and it made me want to touch it.

"Z-Zane." Clarissa stuttered from my side. Instinct took over, I guess you could say, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close. "His name is Zane." Naomi smiled.

"He was the one to call your name from far away." The man smiled. "Daniel, look at them...remind you of someone?" Naomi lifted a light blonde eyebrown. Daniel looked from myself to Clarissa with a knowlegeable look.

"Ai Princess, they do." He bowed and took a step forward. "Forgive me. I am Daniel Garwin, Earl of the new land." My eyes bugged from my socets...although I wasn't sure Clarissa noticed it. He smiled and his darker blonde hair shifted when he bowed again. "Pray Princess, do tell us how you plan to inform them." The princess, who was Naomi, smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"Milord, you think me so foolish to express my plans so far in advanced?" He shook his head and smiled as he kissed him on the cheek. "For now, their destinys have been intertwined." He seemed to calculate that and nodded in agreement.

"I do see the familalirities...for one the young lad is strong and smart...and the girl is well-"

"Extremely beatuiful...just like her mother." Clarissa stiffened. "Do not seem so suprised, for we come from the same family lines as you.

"Same bloodlines?" Clarissa asked coming back to the present. "I-I've seen you in the Garwin's house before! Oh lord...you're the Earl and the Princess that married out of the lines.!" Everything made sense now. The two married, forbiddenly, and where forced to live in the forest. "That's why the Garwin's bloodline is tainted, because of the princess's family." The princess's face grew sullen. "Sorry."

"No, it's not you dear. For it is true, my bloodlines are tainted, with what...we shall never know. But that is why the Garwin's powers are so limited." I nodded in understanding. Sebastian, a great as friend as he was, he'd never be able to preform the same gifts that Christian and I would.

"Such a loss, but a loss I'd gladly give up ten-fold." Daniel smiled down at his wife and wiped away a translucent tear. "My love, shall we tell them now...forgive me, but it is an itch I must scratch." Naomi smiled and nodded.

"Pray the do not faint." Naomi and Daniel laughed and then suddenly became very serious.

Daniel was the first to speak. "Have you heard of the legened of the 'Dark lords' ?" They both looked expectantly at us.

"Um, no I must have missed that one..." Clarissa mumbled. "I don't have powers, so I'm never allowed in the meetings." Daniel smirked.

"For now."

"WHAT!" I didn't know I had screamed, but apparently I had. "Girls don't inherit powers, they don't ...first born MALES." Clarissa and Naomi glared at me.

"Zane, my brother you forget that she is powerful." He pointed to Clarissa, and smiled even bigger. "Even more powerful than the dark lord that struggles to keep himself at bay."

"Chase?" He nodded. "Chase Goodwin-Pope?" He nodded again.

"Princess would you care to enlighten the young couple?" Naomi nodded and Clarissa blushed bright red at Daniels comment.

* * *

**Clarissa's pov**-

"We are _not_ a couple." I said after the redness in my cheeks had subsided. I tried not to notice Zane's apparent frown.

"Again I say 'for now'." Daniel said smiling again. I half wanted to wipe the smile off his face, and half wanted to kick it off. Right now, kicking was starting to win. "Princess." Naomi nodded and stood straighter.

"The ledgened goes as such: The day the families battle great power is the day the first of females shall gain a power, greater than that of the power she hath destroyed." She smiled as if she had the hardest time remembering the story. "OF CORSE , it was very hard for me to remember...it's been for freaking hundred bloody years."

"D-did you just?" She nodded. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly

"No harm done." Daniel said touching Naomi's arm slightly. "Come to us when the full moon is to emerge on the 18th birthday of the Garwin child. He shall learn of his destiny too, for the gods have much instore for him." We both nodded and then Daniel's face became serious. "Do not let pety rivalies lead you down the wrong path Sir Chrstian." I heard myself gasp as Christian come out from behind his car. His face looked as though he was in pain. "She was never ment for you, that you should know...because the more you pursue her, the farther you're rightful one moves away." Christian glared at the leaves by his feet.

"Feh, sure."

"Pray...child do tell us what upsets you so greatly." Naomi said in whispers. Daniel shook his head.

"No dear Princess, that is best left for another day. The children have much to learn, for Christian...heed my warning." Christian just nodded.

"Good bye Dear." Naomi said kissing my forehead. "Lucky days are head" She leaned towards me smileing and whispered. "If you ever need me, just call." I nodded and smiled when she tried kissing Zane on the forehead. His eyes looked like he was about to pass out.

"What Zane, scared of a little ghost?" Naomi and Daniel mocked then dissappeared.

"You both have alot to tell your parents." Christian said unmoving, and not looking up from the gound. Apparently we weren't the only ones keeping secrets!

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOH, what's wrong with CHRISTIAN!? hmm, guess ya'll will have to figure it out on your owwwn.!

ILY R&R , pleaseee ?


End file.
